Will you dance with me?
by Anomari
Summary: AU. Sasuke has always had a likening to Naruto but he hasn't realized how much he really likes the blonde. Until a crafty red head decides to push the brunette to his limits. And a school dance is the perfect time... for a new love to spring?


Sasuke sighed as he entered the dimly lit high school commons that had been transformed into a dance party. Kakashi was jammin' up the dance floor with popular music and swirling his turntables. Faithfully at his side, Iruka would occasionally take over, as Kakashi would take a break and read his porn book, a widely known fact among the high school student population.

"Sasuke! You came to the dance! I thought you weren't coming." Sakura exclaimed, as she ran up to Sasuke, in her usual pleated skirt and cute pink top. Sakura used to like Sasuke back in middle school, but as they grew older, she moved on and now they were great friends. "Hn." Sasuke acknowledged, "I changed my mind." Sakura smiled, as she cast a look in what she thought the general direction of a young hyper blonde was, and said, "Sweet, ho-" she didn't get to finish her sentence as her best friend, Ino walked through the door, and shouted "SAKURA!" The pink haired girl, grimaced, as she turned around to see who was shouting her name with such a force, "Sorry Sasuke, talk to you later."

"Mm. Kay." Sasuke replied as he drifted between, the silly crowd jumping to the beat, and to a wall, where most of the guys were awkwardly standing by. A vibrant blonde was running around, with his best friend Kiba. "Stop, come back here. Idiot!" the blonde shouted. "No way. Not until you apologize!" The brunette rolled his eyes, as the two chased each other around, doing their usual immature comedic routine. Sasuke felt his heart beat a little harder and warm a little.

"Cute, eh?" A stoic red-head said to the brunette. "Hn." Was the brunette's reply. Whenever he talked to Gaara, he tried to keep his answers monosyllabic. There was just something about the guy that gave him the creeps.

Maybe it was the fact, that he had barely any social skills (though he and Naruto were old childhood friends, which too this day has mystified Sasuke) or maybe it was because he never seemed to blink, just stare with those strange blank emerald eyes.

"You like him don't you?" Gaara asked quietly. Kakashi, the DJ suddenly switched the music to a slow-dance type music and shouted, "Snowball." Through his microphone. All the girls squealed as the grabbed partners, a few them trying to situate themselves to guys they had a fancy for.

Sasuke's silently beating heart, was going a little faster than normal before Gaara asked that question and now it was going into overdrive. "Whhaat? No way, I would never like such a stupid moron."

"Hmm." Gaara replied, as he slowly waltzed ever to the blonde, grabbing him and forcing him to dance together. The blonde looked confused at first but he face slowly turned into a smile as, he heard the slow playing music.

Sasuke grunted in disapproval, as pangs of jealousy began to form in his stomach. '_I don't like the stupid blonde, how could I like him. Yes, I've accepted I'm gay. But out of all people, the blonde. Damn that Gaara.'_As Sasuke stared at the dancing couple, Gaara only smirked back at Sasuke, testing him, pushing him, how much did he really love Naruto and how much of himself would fully accept that fact and truly cherish the blonde.

Gaara was a loyal friend once you really got to know him. Naruto was his first friend and he paid special attention to anyone who could/would possibly harm him.

He was sure that Sasuke Uchiha liked Naruto Uzumaki after intensively watching him in all the classes they had together.

While intensively watching the brunette, he also deduced that, Sasuke was a good person and that though he may seem cold and stoic to the naked eye, he really cared for the people he loved. It showed when Sakura would come up and talk to him, or when people found out that Sasuke's older brother Itachi was gay.

Itachi was the head of the infamous Uchiha Company. It was an extremely large company, due to the fact that is greatly cared for by the generations of Uchiha family. The company sold almost every type of commonly used product, in mass production.

The family members of that company was all well-known by the public, due to its extreme size as a company. So when the world found out that the head of the company was gay, it was a real shock to some, horrifying to others and some even stopped buying their products.

That didn't matter though, what pissed Sasuke off the most was when people talked badly of Itachi.

One day, after the big news was revealed, Sasuke was walking slowly down one of the long empty school halls, school was already out, he just had to stay a little late and the school was pretty much empty except for a few stragglers.

He passed by a slimy looking senior named Orochimaru, who was talking to a grey-haired junior named Kabuto. "Oh what a fag, can't believe that Itachi-freak runs such a big company, he probably only runs it because he sleeps with all the board members. What a bastard." The pale faced man said.

Kabuto quickly agreed , "Yeah, that's so true I bet all the Uchihas that every lived were fags-" Sasuke was almost down the hallway when he heard this, but he had extremely good hearing and he whipped around as those words were spoken and immediately begin to run and pummel the slimy guy and Kabuto. Sasuke soon overpowered both of them. After thoroughly beating them to a pulp, he gave his classic Uchiha Death glare.

He didn't need any words. They knew if they said anything, they would reach this same painful fate again. Sasuke didn't think violence was such a good thing, but after saying those horrible things about his family and brother, those two deserved it. Hey, he might be doing somebody a favor.

A rumor was spread that Orochimaru had a raped this poor young girl Anko. Nobody knew if it's true, but whenever Sasuke looked at Anko, she looked extremely afraid of all men. Especially pale ones.

The news of Orochimaru and Kabuto's beating and the cause of it was quickly heard throughout the school, it never reached the ears of the teachers or the principal, but if it did, none of them reported it. Everyone knew who beat them up, everyone knew it was Sasuke.

Some people even left Thank You notes in his locker but no one dared approach him. Except for Naruto.

He was always smiling and so caring. And you could tell, it was real. He really did care about Sasuke. They had been in the same class every since middle school. Sure they didn't always get along but they were still good friends, laughing and hanging out with each other.

Whenever Sasuke was around Naruto, he would call Naruto mean things and an idiot but there was always caring look in his eyes and Naruto would call him "mean" things back. It was their way of cherishing each other and recently when Naruto walked away, Sasuke would have the sad wounded look in his eyes, as if a part of him was missing.

Gaara saw all of this. He wasn't the only one though. Ino and Sakura, yaoi lovers, had also noticed the new look. They thought the two boys flirting was the cutest thing ever. A yaoi couple among their own friends, SO CUTE! Of course, neither would every approach the pair. Both were afraid, that their thinking was just fanciful.

'_Ugh.'_Sasuke thought, as he walked off outside into the fresh open air. _'I've always known that I had a likening to the blonde and that he was somewhat appealing to me. But to like him to the point of jealous, that's another thing entirely. Do I want to be his fucking boyfriend or something?'_The brunette groaned. _'Fuck. I don't want all these lovey-dovey feelings. I want things to be simple, easy. No fuckin shit in my life. Already got enough of it.'_

The young Uchiha had a sorrowful life, his parents were murdered when he was eight and the only person left to care for him, was his older brother that he dearly loved.

The more he thought about the blonde, as the cold air stung his throat, the more he realized about his love for the blonde.

Naruto always made him happy when he was around him, he felt fun and free around him. He just never knew this before Gaara forced him to see how much he really loved Naruto.

And the more he realized the stronger the pangs of jealousy were. _'Wait, Naruto. Don't get all wrapped up with Gaara. Let me dance with you.'_Sasuke thought.

He ran back inside and found the blonde and red-head still dancing. "Excuse me, Gaara. May I dance with Naruto?" Gaara smirked as he dragged Naruto's hand to lightly fall in Sasuke's palm. "Of course." He replied curtly.

Naruto's face was it usual smiling happiness but when Sasuke's hand slipped into Naruto's it turned into a cocky grin, as he said, "Oh, so the Ice Princess would like to dance with the Ramen King?"


End file.
